Beyblade Burst Arc-God
by IdolGirlGold
Summary: (Sequel to Beyblade Burst Arc-V) Yuya and Valt travel to Spain, where they meet new allies and discover new enemies. Plus there is a betrayer in their midst. Trying to fulfill two missions at once, their attempts could either save the world or destroy it.
1. Welcome to Spain!

**Merry Christmas!**

 **Idol here and welcome to the sequel of Beyblade Burst Arc-V, Beyblade Burst Arc-God! This one will be a lot bigger than Beyblade Burst Arc-V and I hope will be more successful. Beyblade Burst Arc-V was just all over the place. I will try to make this at least a bit more organized and the plot won't be something too crazy either. But that doesn't mean it won't be less exciting!**

 **This chapter took me a long time and that's because I was thinking of plot twists that I could have thrown in there but I didn't. Meh.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. A message to Friend, who keeps reviewing Beyblade Burst Arc-V, I really appreciate your reviews and I am planning to use some, if not most, of your ideas. Maybe could you make a Fanfiction account so we could PM each other? Then your ideas wouldn't be visible to the whole internet and they could be kept a secret. It would also be useful for you since people usually ignore reviews given by Guests and you are technically reviewing as a guest user at the moment. Its just a suggestion so if you don't want to then just ignore it!**

 **Review! Favorite! Read!**

 **-Idol**

* * *

Yuya breathed in the fresh air in big gulps. Gods, it was such a relief to be out from that plane. The ride took hours! With Valt beside him, they started checking out the local cafes, starving from the trip.

You see, Yuya and Valt had been scouted by an international Beyblade Club called BC Sol after the nationals. They were scouted by the manager herself.

Yuya didn't play in the nationals. He was content just watching, honestly. But one day, Shu's shoulder broke down in the middle of a team battle and it was his turn to go up next, so they sent in Yuya. Yuya beat the whole team with his Bey, Pendulum Odd-Eyes. The manager of BC Sol has had her eyes on him ever since, apparently.

But the Nationals weren't always fun. Like, for example, Shu got out in the semi-finals, defeated by Lui Shirasagijou, the number 1 Blader in Japan and the person Shu was always training so hard for. Shu not only lost, but Spriggan broke as well. Straight in half. Yuya was worried that it might affect Shu but he said that he was fine. Shu did grow a bit more depressed though. His anger at not being able to face Valt in the finals led him to join a club in America called the New York Bulls. That's what motivated Yuya to try out for BC Sol with Valt.

But of course, Valt lost his way. AND he lost the map to the training center too.

Two hours of walking later, they came across what looked like a Beyblade park. A bunch of kids were there and so was this really tall dude. He had spiky green hair with yellow highlights. He wore a sleeveless green jacket with gray fur lining on top of a ripped black shirt that exposed his midriff. He had a purple belt, dark brown pants, and black boots and gloves. The kid, who looked like a gangster, to be honest, seemed like he was taunting the other kids.

"Is that all you've got for me?" He yelled, making everyone around him wince. "If so, then I'm wasting my time. Bye, losers."

"Wait!" A blue streak dashed up to the gangster. Yuya looked beside him in surprise to see that Valt was not there.

"Don't leave!" Valt was not in the gangster's face.

The kid wrinkled his nose. "And what do you want?"

"I challenge you to a battle!" Valt declared, holding up Victory Valkyrie. "If I win, you leave everyone alone, understand?"

The kids were murmuring amongst themselves now. One kid even went up to Valt and asked him to stop. "Sisco Karlisle's just too strong," He pleaded. "He'll crush you!"

Valt just smiled at him. "Don't worry. I got this covered."

"Valt!" Yuya had gotten to the Bey Stadium. "Are you crazy? We have to get to BC Sol right away or we'll be late and we don't even know where it is! We can't waste time!"

"You're forgetting," Valt countered. "I made it to the finals in the Nationals. I'll take care of this kid like that!" He snapped his fingers.

"Huh. So you have some skill." The gangster, now identified as Sisco, snarled. "Well, I'll have you know that the Bladers from your country are really nothing special. It would be no problem to reach the finals. And didn't you win the finals, or were you a loser in that too?"

"Ok, now you're getting it!" Valt shouted at Sisco. "Victory Valkyrie will put you in your place!"

"Say that to Kreis Satan!" Sisco held out his Bey, Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop. Victory Valkyrie palled in comparison to its glory, which Valt noticed, but ignored.

"Good luck…" Yuya murmured. Yuya had seen this kind of Bey before, on Zarc (Because Yuya could see everything that was happening while he was Zarc), and it took all of Shu's effort to beat Z-Arc. Valt could compare to Shu, but Yuya really didn't think Valt stood a chance.

They walked up to the stadium and got ready.

"3...2...1...GO SHOOT!"

"Rush Launch!" Valt commanded Valkyrie as a blue flare absorbed Valt and Valkyrie, a knight in shining armor riding a dark steed, made an appearance. Valkyrie unleashed its signature move and repeatedly struck Satan with hard impacts. But Satan wasn't even fazed by it. It just seemed to be rolling back into the center.

"What's going on!?" Valt couldn't understand what was happening.

"Hah!" Sisco laughed. "The driver Loop had wheels that prevent Satan from being knocked down! It's the perfect defense type!" Just then Satan took a particularly hard hit from Valkyrie. "Now, it's time to show you my power. Satan!" He expelled a purple aura from his body as Satan's draconic avatar appeared. "CYCLONE LOOP!" Satan drifted around in a circle, dodging Valkyrie's next attack, and then rammed into Valkyrie causing it to go flying. It hit one of the pillars and burst.

"Burst finish, 2-0. Sisco wins," The ref said gloomily.

"Hmph," Sisco huffed while he watched Valt's face get red. "You're really not that good. Hey, maybe you should check on your friend there," He advised, gesturing vaguely towards Yuya, who was picking up Valkyrie with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yuya!" Valt completely forgot Sisco and ran to the surprised Yuya. "What's wron- No!" He couldn't finish his sentence after seeing Valkyrie. There was a huge crack around the middle. It probably could never be used again.

A kid went up to Valt to apologize, but Valt ignored him and looked towards the Bey Stadium. Sisco was standing there, looking amused. This got Valt's blood boiling. "Hey, you!"

Valt ran to Sisco, who towered over the midget. "What's up!"

"YOU WANNA GO!?" Valt yelled in his face. It was in that moment that Yuya realized that Valt had lost his bananas.

"Valt, hold your horses!" Yuya separated the two. "Look at the size of your arms compared to his! Don't make bad life decisions!"

"But-" Valt was about to answer back before Yuya cut him off.

"If you get hurt you'll never be able to Beyblade again!" Yuya pleaded.

"But Sisco here-" Valt gestured to where Sisco was standing-but he was gone. Vanished without a trace. "Why you…"

"Ha ha ha, this is interesting!" A sickly voice wheezed. Yuya and Valt looked down at the kid, who in reality wasn't a kid, but an old man. He wore a pink Hawaiian shirt with gray trousers. He had some goggles not unlike Yuya's on his head, except they were a lot drabber than Yuya's, and he also wore a leather cap. He snatched Valkyrie from Yuya and looked at it with sparkling eyes. "So much potential...and in the hands of such a passionate Blader…"

"Hey!" Valt grabbed for his Bey but the hippie dodged it easily. "Give it back!"

"No can do sir," The geezer wheezed. "Believe me, together we can create miracles! Follow me!" And with that, he scampered off with Valt and Yuya in hot pursuit.

They ran all throughout the city, through winding roads and steep stairs. Yuya and Valt almost couldn't climb the last flight of stairs and Yuya had to drag Valt up the last ten steps. When they got to the top, the first thing that they saw was the brightly colored minivan. They say a leather strap flutter inside, the strap being identical to the one on the old man's helmet. Having caught their prey, they climbed in the vehicle.

They expected to see a food truck or something. They did NOT expect the laboratory-like setup that greeted them.

"SO COOL!" Valt fawned as his eyes shined with excitement. Yuya was also in awe of the technology in this place.

There were lots of computers with 3D model applications open. There were two 3D printers, by which there was a little kid who looked about Toko and Nika's age. He had brunette hair and was pretty forgettable.

There were Beyblade parts hung all over the wall along with diagrams and stadiums. This is where Yuya and Valt found the old man wearing the pink Hawaiian shirt. He was holding up Valkyrie to the Beyblades and was scrutinizing it.

"Hey! Give Valkyrie back!" Yuya looked to his side only to see Valt wasn't there. He snapped his head back to the old man, who was now holding Valkyrie in the air away from a frantic Valt.

"You stole Valkyrie! That's my Bey! Give it BACK!" Valt whined.

"A-ha-ha~ Young kids these days…" The man laughed. "Don't worry, kid. This old man here is a Bey Doctor. I can fix your Bey for you."

"Bey Trainer…?" Yuya was just as confused as Valt. He joined Valt with the old man and the kid came skipping along as well.

"Yeah. Get this, he is the best Bey Trainer in the country!" The kid chimed in. "His name is Raul and he's the official Bey Trainer for BC Sol!"

"No way!" Yuya and Valt had the same reaction. "We're trying out for BC Sol!"

"Seriously? The tryouts were today…" The kid mumbled.

"Kitt, be nice," The old man, or Raul, chided. "They must have gotten lost. It isn't easy to get to BC Sol, after all, a-ha-ha~"

"Yeah, that's what happened!" Valt agreed. "By the way, I'm Valt Aoi! That's Yuya Sakaki!" He gestured vaguely to Yuya who waved. Yuya was just going to let Valt do all the talking, which now that he thought about it, may not be the wisest choice.

"WHAT!?" Kitt exploded. "I basically tore apart the city looking for you! And you're telling me that while I was doing so you got your BEY BROKEN!?"

"Now, now, Kitt," Raul patted Kitt's head, making him groan in annoyance. "You sit with tomato-hair over there and we'll fix up blueberry's Bey over here!"

Kitt snorted while Yuya tried to hide his hair in embarrassment. "Come _on_ , Tomate head~"

"Hey!" Yuya exclaimed as he followed Kitt to the sofa where they bickered.

Yuya and Valt stayed in that van all night. Yuya and Kitt eventually fell asleep as there was nothing for them to do but watch Valt, but it soon got boring as Valt spent an hour at each station. Yuya was woken up repeatedly in the night due to a blue light illuminating the room. Valt was using a very dangerous tool to carve his Bey, with Raul supervising. Yuya briefly wondered if it was wise letting Valt use a tool that could burn and decapitate him, but he fell asleep before he could think on the matter any further. He had gotten almost NO sleep on the flight to Spain due to the chattering midget.

 **-Arc-God-**

"Yuya. Yuya! Wake up!" Yuya was shaken awake by a very excited Valt and Kitt. "It's finished, Yuya! It's finished!"

"What is…?" Yuya asked as he groggily sat up on the sofa. "Oh, right, your Bey. How did it go?"

"IT LOOKS AMAZING!" Valt practically screamed in Yuya's ear. "Look!" He brought out his new Bey, which included some elements of his old Valkyrie but the wings were more refined and colorful. It had a red chip in the middle as well which Yuya recognized. It looked like the purple chip on Sisco's Bey.

"A new Bey needs a new name, a-ha-ha~" Raul came over. "What will it be called?"

Valt looked at his Bey with a smile. "What do _you_ want to be called, partner?" He softly asked his newly-made Beyblade. Valkyrie twinkled in response.

Kitt laughed. "Seriously? Who talks to their _Bey_?"

Yuya shot him a murderous look and Kitt immediately shut up.

"I've got it!" Valt exclaimed out of the blue. "Valkyrie told me the perfect name!"

"What is it?" Everyone asked with anticipation.

Valt grinned and held up his new Valkyrie. "Everyone, meet God Valkyrie!"


	2. (AN) Update notice

Hello everyone! Idol here! I'm really sorry for this news, but it's necessary. You see, I have become very busy with preparing for my entrance exams for the high school I want to go to and this statewide history competition I was nominated for. Add my extra-curricular activities and you have got a very full schedule. This doesn't mean that I'm giving up on all my stories, it just means that updates are going to be much later than they normally would be. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Updates will continue as normal in like the middle of 2020, which is a long time to wait, but I'm sorry! My suggestion is to follow the story so you get an email when I update the story.

Until next time,

Idol


	3. Trial and Tribulation

**Finally, I got around to finishing this chapter! I'm so sorry for the long break, you guys. I missed you too. I may be able to upload more since it's summer, but that also means that my entrance exams are getting closer! So I'll try to do both at the same time.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

And with that, they headed to BC Sol.

Well, technically Valt had to beat Sisco first, but then Raul gave them a ride to BC Sol's training grounds. Valt burst Sisco with some effort and he even made up a new attack for Valkyrie. His new Bound Attack made use of the stadium walls to spring Valkyrie at the opponent. Yuya noticed that the wings on Valkyrie moved, giving it extra attack power and made Bound Launch possible, but it seemed like Valt had no clue about it.

Yuya wasn't going to reveal it anytime soon either.

On the ride there, Yuya took out his Bey and looked it over. He had gotten a new one after his old one was destroyed by Olympia. Its name was Pendulum Odd-Eyes. Odd-Eyes wore the disk 4, had the frame Meteor, and its driver was Atomic. Yuya had used it in battle many times against Victory Valkyrie and almost always came out victorious. But he hadn't tested it against God Valkyrie yet. He wondered how it would fare. Sisco's Bey seemed quite strong as well. Yuya wondered if Odd-Eyes was up to the challenge.

Odd-Eyes now had a sword running through it that looked like Yuya's pendulum necklace that he wore around his neck. Instead of the off-white horns being curved inwards, they were now slightly sticking out, creating attack points. There were also multi-colored orbs sticking out from it that seemed to have the same purpose as the orbs on Satan.

"Yo, is that your Bey?" Kitt's voice sliced through Yuya's thoughts as Kitt snatched Odd-Eyes away. "Gimme that!"

"Hey, give it back!" Yuya whined trying to recapture Odd-Eyes and failing miserably.

"Calm down, dude," Kitt mockingly said. "I just wanted to look at it. This is a pretty cool Bey! I've never heard of it though…"

"Its name is Pendulum Odd-Eyes…" Yuya muttered.

"Wait, Pendulum Odd-Eyes!?" Kitt burst out. "So you're the backup for the Beigoma Bey Club who made an appearance in the Japan Nationals! Kris has been praising you ever since she saw!"

"Who's Kris?" Valt entered their conversation.

Kitt facepalmed. "Only the manager of BC SOL! You should at least know her name!"

"Eh, I'll know her when I meet her." Valt looked out the window. "Beyblade doesn't require studying anyways…"

"YES, IT DOES!" Yuya and Kitt yelled at the same time.

"Valt, I've not been Blading for long, but even I know that you have to at least do some of your homework on it," Yuya sighed. "Its the same with Duel Monsters too. Actually, for every game."

"What's Duel Monsters?"

"Nothing!" Yuya and Valt simultaneously answered. Kitt didn't need to know about different dimensions. Luckily, just as Kitt opened his mouth, the van made an abrupt stop, shocking them.

"Here we are!" Raul laughed as he opened his mouth. "Have fun!"

"Sweet!" Valt hopped out, followed by Yuya. Yuya was mainly impressed by how open the courtyard was. Valt was skipping everywhere. "We may be a day late, but this was so worth it! Thanks, Ra-" He looked back only to see that the run-down van with the cool equipment had vanished. Only Kitt remained.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes," Kitt explained. "Oh, Kris! We're here!"

A man with shaggy brown hair and a red vest with black pants rounded the corner. He was holding a clipboard and a pen. "Kitt. Who have you brought this time?"

Kitt started speaking but was interrupted by Valt, who rushed up to the man. "Good morning sir! I am Valt Aoi! You must be Kris. I am so happy that you scouted me, I could-"

"VALT THAT IS NOT KRIS!" Yuya dragged away the star-struck Valt from the shaken man.

"Correct," The man quickly composed himself. "I'm Trad, Kris's assistant. And who might you be?"

"I'm Valt Aoi!" Valt jumped. "This is my friend Yuya Sakaki. Kris scouted us after the Nationals!"

"I know we are a day late. Please excuse us," Yuya bowed, trying to be polite to the senior. "We got caught up in a mess and then Valt's Bey broke and we had to fix it."

"Even so, that is no excuse for-" Trad started reprimanding them when a voice jumped in.

"What's all the commotion about, Trad?"

"Kris!" Kitt jumped for joy as he ran to the older woman, or girl would be a more appropriate term. She had long, flowing magenta hair with a pink-and-black referee-style outfit and a black skirt and boots.

"Kitt! You're late!" Kris scolded, but she still hugged Kitt. "We were worried!"

"Sorry…" Kitt laughed. "But I brought them, just like you asked!"

"So you are the two wonder-boys from Japan…" Kris looked at Yuya and Valt for the first time. "I was really impressed with your performances in the Nationals! And you, Yuya Sakaki," She pointed at Yuya. "Why weren't you on the team? You burst your opponent on the first contact!"

"I was wondering that as well," Trad joined in. "Your skills were well above at least 3 other members I can name."

Yuya sweated, suddenly being put on the spotlight. "Well, I came in pretty late and I didn't want to mess things up," Yuya answered, trying to keep a cool head. "If it weren't for Shu's shoulder acting up, I would never have competed. But I felt kinda bad afterward, Shu was in so much pain…" Yuya trailed off.

"Well, if you make it in, you won't have such a bad conscience anymore!" Kris clapped her hands. "Let's go-"

"Wait," Trad interjected. "They came in an entire day late. This is unacceptable-"

"Give them a chance," Kris calmly said, gesturing Valt and Yuya inside. "There's no harm in it. They'll just join Block B. Plus, I'm sure that you will be amazed by their skills!"

Trad sighed and followed them inside the training building.

Yuya and Valt joined a line waiting for their turn. The next hour passed very quickly. Valt and Yuya both won battle after battle. Kris was delighted, Trad just surprised. Yuya used his new move, Pendulum Burster, to defeat this rich kid who swore that he would come back one day. That made Yuya's day.

The finalists were as everybody expected, Valt and Yuya. Valt smiled, readying his launcher. "Ya ready, Yuya?"

"Any day!" Yuya replied, getting into his launching stance.

"3...2...1...GO SHOOT!"

"SHO-" Yuya went through with his launch, but before he could finish saying the word, an immense pain came over his head. Suddenly, he was in a dark room with nobody but him and…

"Shu!?" Shu was on the floor, his clothes in tatters. There were smears of blood on his skin and clothes.

The albino looked up, his normally bright crimson eyes now dull and lifeless. There was grime covering his face and it matted his hair as well. He looked like he was chained to the ground.

"Yuya...Help…"

And just like that, he was back in the present.

"Rush, rush, rush, rush!" Valt was chanting. Yuya didn't have time to ponder about that vision now; it came right in the middle of a battle! He refocused. Yuya noticed that Pendulum Odd-Eyes was wobbling in the center while it was barraged with attacks from God Valkyrie. He had messed up his launch really bad.

But that didn't matter.

"Odd-Eyes, now! Pendulum Swing!" Yuya thrust his hand upwards, surrounded by a red aura. He saw Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, his ace monster, appear and roar.

Valkyrie struck again with that lightning speed, but this time, it was the one that got pushed back!

"What's going on?" Valt, as usual, couldn't comprehend what was happening.

A blue-haired girl in the crowd was watching with a golden-haired one. The girl suddenly realized something. "Free?" The girl turned to the boy. "Is that Pendulum bey…"

"Yep," The boy replied listlessly, but the bluenette could pick up a bit of curiosity in his voice. "It's spinning left-spin. That pendulum must be made of rubber. That tomato-haired kid is pretty clever, I'll give him that. What do you think, Sasha?"

"Well," Sasha refocused on the battle unfolding. "I'd say he's interesting…"

Back to the battle. Valkyrie's attacks didn't have any effect anymore. They just served to power up Odd-Eyes. Yuya felt a rush of exhilaration and knew that this was the moment. The next time Valkyrie struck, Odd-Eyes got pushed back.

"Now's the time, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya made a punching motion with his fist, left his fist stretched, and then swung it in an arc around him. "Pendulum BURSTER!"

"We're not gonna lose!" Valt retorted. "COME ON, VALKYRIE!" A blue aura washed over him as his bey's avatar appeared.

Just then, something interesting happened.

Valkyrie's tip sent out a tiny spark and suddenly Valkyrie picked up speed.

The Bey trainer, Raul, who had snuck in later, saw this. So did Sasha and Free, and not to mention Yuya.

The beys collided in a flash of light, sending out winds so strong that the two boys had to fight to keep their balance. Once it subsided, they were able to see the damage. There was a huge crack in the stadium. Valkyrie lay in three pieces, while Odd-Eyes was rotating a bit, in one piece.

"Burst Finish! Yuya Sakaki wins by a score of 2-0!"

"Alright!" Yuya pumped a fist in the air, and then realized what he had just done. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry about the stadium! I'll pay for it-"

"You already paid us with that awesome battle!" Kris gushed, taking Yuya hand and shaking it. "Welcome to BC Sol, Yuya!"

"Thanks…?"

"Oh, and Valt, you're joining as well!" Kris turned to the downcast Valt, whose eyes immediately brightened.

"No way. Seriously!?" Valt jumped for joy as an irritated Trad came to meet them.

"Kris, don't you think you're being too lenient? I mean, that's three Bladers now!" Trad complained.

"And they will all make a positive contribution to our club," Kris stated firmly.

Trad sighed. "Whatever you say."

Kris grinned. "Well, then, it's time you met your roommates!"

They walked out of the training area to the dormitories. The whole time, Yuya couldn't get that vision out of his head. Why was Shu in trouble? He thought about telling Valt, but realized that the consequences would be severe, so he decided to keep quiet for now. But that wouldn't stop him from worrying, of course.

They went up to a plain-looking room and knocked. A very familiar boy opened the door.

"KUMICHO!" Valt few and hugged Kumicho, who fell with a grunt.

"Hi, Valt," Kumicho groaned as he pushed Valt off him and got up. He then looked up at Yuya. "Nice to see you again, Yuya!"

Yuya was ecstatic. "You mean we're team-mates again?"

"I guess so!"

"Awesome!"

"Hey, I'm here too you know!" A certain brown-haired kid poked his head out from behind Rantaro.

"No, it's Kitt!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"


	4. A Battle With Free!

**Hey everyone, Idol here! So I have a lot planned for this story, but for now, let's just get this out of the way! This chapter is mostly a battle, but also, we learn a lot more about Yuya in this chapter. I realized that in the last story I didn't give many details about Yuya, not even his appearance! So this will make up for that if there are still people reading it (other than Friend).**

 **Also, to organize information, I made a wiki page on the Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Go to the Beyblade Fanon wiki and type in Beyblade Burst Arc-V in the search bar. You can also search for Yuya's page.** **These are the only two pages I have made by now, but you are welcome to help! If you add a page, I will edit it since I have more info on the story than you (since I am the author) but please help me out! And tell me what you think of the logo I made!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

"Alright, everyone line up!" Trad ordered as he blew his whistle. Every blader complied. "Alright, today we'll be doing some battling. We'll each be choosing partners and- oh, Free! Glad to see you've joined us."

Yuya turned his head to see a boy come into the room. He had messy, spiked, gold hair with a red streak running through it. His eyes were so dark that his pupils blended in with the iris, which somehow didn't come out as creepy. He wore a neon-yellow tank top with light-brown jeans and brown sneakers. On his left arm was a metallic-looking long fingerless glove that spanned his hand and was fastened with a brown belt and a gold buckle. He casually lifted a hand. "Yo."

"For any of the new cadets who don't know him, Free do la Hoya is the current number one blader in the world," Trad introduced, making Yuya and Valt gasp. "He will be the first one to choose a partner. Partners will battle with each other for a good half hour as a warm-up. Now, Free, if you will-"

"Yuya Sakaki," Free lifted in finger at Yuya's direction, making Yuya's heart leap in fear. "You will be my partner."

Whispers started all over the line of Bladers before Trad calmed them down. Yuya went to stand beside Free. Free was about the same height as Yuya.

A small grin peeked out from Trad's stone face. "Actually, I have a better idea. To show everyone what you must strive to be, everyone will watch the battle between Free and Yuya."

"WHAT?" Valt shouted. "This will be so cool!"

"Yeah, don't have to randomly shout it," Kumicho ground his teeth as he covered his ears.

Yuya just tried to breath steady. _It's not your first time battling in front of everyone,_ he told himself. _You dueled in front of way more people back in your world. You have to get used to crowds if you want to be an entertainer, Yuya!_

They walked to the Bey stadium and took their positions. Yuya decided to be on the safe side and ake Odd-Eyes spin right-spin. Trad was the ref. "This will be a two-point battle," He announced. "Spin and Over Finishes are each worth one point. Burst finishes are worth two. Bladers, take your positions!"

Yuya readied his launcher, looking for Free to do the same, but Free instead held his Bey in his hand over the BeyStadium. "Um...what are you doing?"

"I don't need a launcher," Free stated rather blandly. "This will do."

Yuya shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, pal."

Free raised an eyebrow. "How come you're letting it go so easily? Usually, people shout and protest."

"I mean, there's no rule saying you can't use your hand, so you can do what you want."

Free grinned. "I like you already, kid. Say, isn't it fun when you win?"

"Huh?" Now it was Yuya's turn to be confused. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

Free's grin didn't change. "See, that's why I keep going. Winning is fun, so I want more of it. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yuya clenched his teeth. "You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"You can have fun if you lose too. That's the kind of Blading I believe in. I want to make everyone in the crowd watching me smile, even my opponent," Yuya smiled as his Odd-Eyes aura surrounded him. "That's been my dream and I'll show it to you as well!"

"Yeah, sure buddy," A golden aura washed over Free and he smiled.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Odd-Eyes went straight to the edge of the stadium and went barrelling down. "Go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya urged.

Free just put his hands on his hips. "Relax, Sakaki. My Drain Fafnir has this in the bag."

Odd-Eyes crashed into Fafnir, knocking it off a bit. But the driver allowed it to dip a bit and it absorbed the attack and it went back to the center. Yuya gasped. It picked up speed!

Yuya internally facepalmed. Of course. It was left spin and it was absorbing energy, that's why he spun it with his hand!

But when Odd-Eyes is on a rampage, he can't be stopped. It tried to hit Fafnir many times, but it always just absorbed the attacks with the rubber and converted it into spin power. Before long, Odd-Eyes had lost its strength and Fafnr was spinning like it had been newly launched.

Trad held up his hand. "Over Finish! One point to Free!"

Yuya picked up his Bey. "That was a hard battle," He whispered to his Bey. "You did great. We're gonna strike back this time."

"What's wrong?" Free taunted. "You were using left-spin back during your battle with Valt, so why change now?"

Yuya suppressed the urge to shout at Free, who was really getting on his nerves now and took a deep breath. Then he smiled. And laughed. He laughed so hard everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"That feels better," Yuya finally gasped, recovering from his bout. "Why worry Free? You see, _the fun has only just started!_ "

Those words. Those words were what opened the world of entertainment to him when he was younger. Odd-Eyes gleamed at the mention of those words. Those words were more important to Yuya than maybe his life.

Those words, minus the pendulum, are one of the last things he has left of his father.

Free now sported an annoyed expression. "You're saying you'll beat me?"

"No, no!" Yuya winked, entertainer persona coming in full force. "I'm only saying that the battle you all just witnessed was just a warm-up! Prepare yourself!"

Yuya felt confidence brimming in his chest. The red aura surrounded him again, stronger than ever. Free noticed and smirked, pulling out his launcher. "Looks like I'll be needing this," He commented as he clicked the Bey onto the launcher and held it out.

Sasha was watching the match beside Valt and Kumicho. "What does Free see in him?" She wondered aloud. "I mean, he's got skills, but he fell headfirst into Free's trap."

Kumicho just smiled. "You'll see. Yuya's a lot stranger than he looks."

"You bet!" Valt agreed. "Go Yuya! You can do this!"

Yuya's smile grew wider. "Alright! Let's do this!"

"Second Battle!"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Fafnir was spinning strongly from the start and it quickly claimed the center. Odd-Eyes looked like it had the same strategy from last time, but something was off…

"You took my advice," Free chuckled. "You made it left-spin. Let's see where you intend to head with this."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya announced, making everyone gape at him. "As you all can see, Pendulum Odd-Eyes is currently out of control!"

And so it was. Pendulum Odd-Eyes was hitting an edge and then bouncing in a random direction, missing Fafnir completely, and then repeating.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Valt shouted from the sidelines. "You're only going to run out of stamina!"

"If you think so, look closer!" Yuya gestured to Odd-Eyes. Odd-Eyes, although going crazy, was actually gaining speed. The spin strength was getting faster as well.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya raised his hand as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. It roared at Free as it barreled towards Fafnir, finally making a hit. It had enough force to knock it back a bit.

"Not so fast," Free splayed out his arms. "Spread your wings Fafnir!"

A yellow aura overtook Free as the golden dragon of Fafnir appeared. It roared menacingly at Odd-Eyes, who roared back.

Fafnir dipped a little bit. Yuya noticed that the tip was kinda springy. This could be a problem.

"NOTHING BREAK!" Fafnir started speeding like crazy. It went full circle and hit Odd-Eyes from behind.. Odd-Eyes was pushed back so far that it nearly fell out.

"Not so fast!" An advantage of Odd-Eyes was that it had Atomic for a driver. Atomic has an INSANELY free-spinning ball, so Odd-Eyes was able to jump right back at Fafnir. "Spiral Strike BURST!"

The two Beys clashed fiercely. In the end, though, one Bey remained standing. And it was not Yuya's.

"Burst Finish! Free wins with a score of 3:0!" Even though Trad announced the score, nobody moved. Yuya was just shocked, but he realized that he probably never stood a chance anyway. So he started giggling, chuckling, and soon he was full on laughing.

"That was a great battle!" He extended his hand to Free. "But don't let your guard down! Imma come back stronger than ever!"

"Yeah, I can tell," Free accepted the hand, grinning. "You've got potential. I'll look forward to battling you when you get stronger."

That's when the tension broke and the Bladers came to congratulate them. Valt approached Yuya, eyes shining. "That was amazing!" He complimented. "Even though you lost, you made the Beybattle so much more exciting! It's like you're Zac the Sunshine, but better!"

"Valt's right," Kumicho joined in. "Get stronger and you won't lose like that again!"

"Well, I count that as a win in my book," Yuya laughed.

This got Free's attention, who was being bombarded by bladers congratulating him. "What do you mean?"

Yuya smiled, showing his teeth. "See, I made everyone smile, even my opponent!"

It was midnight. Valt, Kumicho, and Kitt were all asleep. Yuya couldn't sleep so he went to the balcony to reflect. A flashback overtook him shortly.

 _Yuya was at a stadium with his mother. He was still a young child at the time. Crowds were roaring as the champion of the Pro League, Strong Ishijima, entered the stage. The announcer declared his opponent to be Yusho Sakaki, Yuya's father._

 _But he was nowhere to be seen. They waited for like 5 minutes but he still didn't enter. Yuya was confused; his dad was never late._

 _The whispered started. The announcer called the Duel in Strong Ishijima's win due to a forfeit. Strong Ishijima bellowed a challenge, thinking that Yusho Sakaki was hiding somewhere. He called his dad a coward._

 _This got Yuya's blood boiling. He ran down the stairs from where he was seated and started shouting at Ishijima, saying that he would take his dad's place and duel him, even though he was barely 4 feet tall and he always lost to the weakest kids at school._

 _Soon he felt his mother's arms wrap around him and pull him away, scolding him. Yuya didn't stop shouting, even though now the whispers started on him. But soon he grew tired and just cried instead._

 _He never saw his father anymore after that._

"Father," Yuya murmured, looking up at the stars. "This may not be the same game you played, but even here, I swear I will make you proud."


	5. Things Happen

**Shorter chapter this time, but a lot gets revealed in it! Tell me what you think!**

 **Also, Happy Independence Day!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

"What...the...flip…" Valt panted as he tried to catch up to Yuya.

The Bladers were doing sprints. They had just completed their fiftieth one thanks to Trad's strictness and the only ones not out of breath were Free and Yuya. Yuya was slightly more tired than Free, but he wasn't in the state that Valt and Kumicho were in.

Yuya looked at them, confused. "You have seriously never done sprints before?"

"Of course not!" Valt finally made it to the end with Kumicho. "All we used to do is Blade, Blade, and Blade!"

"How are you so good at this!?" Kumicho looked at Yuya incredulously as Trad blew his whistle for another round.

Yuya grinned as he started a half-second before Valt and Kumicho. "This was normal for me at my home!"

"What?" Valt and Kumicho were very close to giving up as they made it to the other end.

Trad looked over the tired bunch of Bladers with skepticism. "I don't understand how Kris let you in BC Sol if you all are this unfit. Train harder! Now get some water. We'll start again shortly."

Yuya leaned against the wall as everyone else went to get water. He wiped some sweat off his face as he looked up at the sky, thinking. To be honest, days of training were beginning to get to him. He wanted to get out and _do_ something. He knew that the European League was coming up soon, but he wanted to do something right now.

"Hey," A blue-haired girl approached Yuya, Yuya's water-bottle in hand. Her hair flared out near the bottom, which was at her shoulders. Her eyes were amethyst-colored. She wore a turquoise hoodie with white stripes and a white T-Shirt with a blue star underneath. She wore blue sweatpants and some normal sneakers. Yuya recognized her as Sasha since Kris and Trad called on her whenever Free skipped practice.

She held up the bottle of water. "Aren't you gonna need this?"

Yuya chuckled. "Nah. I'm not thirsty yet."

"Alright then," She took a place beside Yuya. After a few moments, she spoke up again. "I don't get it."

"Huh?"

"You don't have any official battle record except for that one battle at the Nationals, which made Kris so impressed that she scouted you for an international team. Then you give Free a run for his money. I have never seen Free so interested in a new recruit," Sasha sighed, taking a sip out of her water. "How long have you been Blading?"

Yuya was about to answer but Sasha cut him off. "Wait, don't answer that. You've probably been Blading for a while now anyway."

"Actually, it's been six months," Yuya sheepishly grinned.

"Exactly," This made Sasha even more disappointed, but Yuya couldn't figure out why. He didn't have time to ask since Trad decided to blow his whistle just then. Everyone lined up for another fifty sprints.

* * *

Shu walked down the hallway, feeling the cold of the metal walls. But inside, Shu couldn't do anything. There was a dark figure in front of him, controlling him, and Shu was chained to the wall of his mind.

His body knocked on a door reading "Ashtem". It invited itself in.

The person there had his back turned towards Shu. He spoke. "What brings you here today?"

"I want more power."

"I gave you power."

"No," Shu's body shook his head. "I want even more."

"Then train hard. Train harder than all the others at the Pit."

"Got it."

And Shu's body walked off. Shu, inside his mind, tried protesting the dark figure's hold, but to no avail, as he was just electrocuted again and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Yuya was in the infirmary. While running sprints with everyone else, a vision suddenly appeared in Yuya's mind. It was about Shu again. Though it only lasted a moment, the shock was great enough so that Yuya had tripped and gotten a huge gash in his leg.

The nurse, who happened to be the cook, bandaged it up pretty well, but now Yuya couldn't Beyblade for like 3 days until it scarred over.

Yuya looked at the ceiling, pondering what he had just seen. Shu was still chained to the wall, looking at a screen which showed events from someone's eyes. Everything was tinged a hazy red. He tried to protest against something, but the wires crackled and he was electrocuted. His mouth opened as he screamed and slumped down. That was when the vision ended.

What could it possibly mean? Where was Shu?

The door opened with a slam, startling Yuya. Sasha stormed in the room, panting hard. "I got here as fast as I could. What did you see?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up, dummy, I know you saw something from the way your eyes widened right before you fell."

"I-i swear, I didn't see anything," Yuya chuckled sheepishly, secretly cursing Sasha for being so observant.

Sasha looked like she was about to say something, but another pair of Bladers entered the room just then. Or rather, ran into the room.

"YUYA! ARE YOU OK!?" The blueberry midget ran up to Yuya.

Yuya grinned. "Never better! I'll just have to stay off Blading for a while."

The calmer of the two walked up to Yuya. "Even so, Yuya, you have to be more careful! What if you get seriously hurt, like Shu?"

The mention of Shu's name made me cough as I tried not to gasp, making the three look at me weirdly. I laughed. "I'm fine! Kumicho, you don't have to worry, I can handle myself."

Kumicho muttered something under his breath.

"Anyway, we have to get food. Yuya, you want anything?" Valt asked.

Yuya waved his hand. "No, I ate before. You guys can go enjoy."

"Alright! Food, here I come!" And they ran out of the room.

Sasha looked at me suspiciously. "I have my eye on you, Sakaki." And she walked out, leaving Yuya alone to ponder his vision again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Free was training in the woods. He was doing one-arm pushups on the forest floor. He stopped for a break after his 200th one and wiped the sweat off his face.

A pair of caramel eyes peered out from the shrubbery. Free noticed and waved. "Yo."

A deer emerged from the bushes. It was light brown with big eyes. It was very athletic. It cocked its head as it looked at Free.

Free laughed. "You're confused as well?" He laid down on the soft grass. "Sometimes I wonder if he is that person's son..."

The deer took a step closer as Free continued. "I mean, it's possible, right? The way he talks, it reminds me so much of him."

Free shook his head. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking. Maybe he sounds so much like him because I want him to." He got up and shook some dirt out of his fluffy yellow hair. "Anyway, back to training for me."


	6. Revelation

"Bladers, stand at attention! Today we have a very important visitor with us!" Kris declared to the Bladers seated in the meeting room. "I give you, the owner of the neighboring Bey Club Sunbat United, Akaba Reiji!"

"WHAT?" Yuya, who had been staring at the ceiling, jolted to attention. The last time he saw Akaba Reiji was at the scene of their battle with Zarc, and he had not lifted a finger to help. And he was now the owner of a _Bey Club_?

Valt turned to Yuya. "You know this guy?"

Of course Valt wouldn't remember. "Yeah, he's from where I come from. He was at the battle against Zarc and Olympia."

"Oh." Valt turned his attention to the front where a man was just walking in. He was very tall for his age and had neat, gray hair. His red-rimmed glasses reflected light half the time so you couldn't see his eyes. He wore a navy sweater with gray pants ending just above his ankles. Around his neck was a long red scarf that was always trailing behind him in the wind. Sometimes Yuya couldn't believe that Reiji was the same age as him.

Behind him was a familiar blonde boy wearing purple robes. Kumicho sputtered while drinking his orange juice. "W-Wakiya!?"

Said boy looked up at Kumicho with a face of surprise, and then disgust. Wakiya turned his attention to Reiji, who had begun speaking. "Thank you for having us, Kristina. We actually came to talk about the upcoming exhibition match between us."

He went over a lot of things, but Yuya barely paid attention. He was just wondering what kind of Bey Reiji had.

"Now, I am aware that it is about time for you all to have lunch, and I will let you go. But I would like a private word with Yuya Sakaki before he leaves. You are dismissed."

Free was walking down the hallway. He had skipped the meeting because Kris had briefed him on what she was going to talk about before anyway. He had no interest in Sunbat United's owner.

He heard some murmuring in a branch of the hallway. He approached it until he could see Yuya with a tall man who he assumed was Akaba Reiji.

"Why are you here?" Yuya had just asked. Free hid himself behind a wall as he continued. "You were at the battle against Olympia and Zarc, but you didn't even do anything."

Reiji sighed. "I didn't have a Bey then."

"Really? I came here with mine already in my pocket!"

"Well, I didn't. Unlike you, when I was sucked in, I didn't have my Deck on me."

Deck?

"What does my Deck have to do with anything?"

"Your Bey is the physical manifestation of your Deck. But that is beside the point."

"Which is…?"

There was a pause, in which Free decided to poke his head out a bit to see what was going on. Reiji sighed. "This may be a bit hard for you, but there is an overwhelming possibility that your father is in this dimension."

Dimension?

Yuya stiffened. "My father?"

"Yes. I have received some signs that he is here, such as some people declaring that they know him. Of course, it could be some other Yusho Sakaki, but-"

"Why would my father be in a different dimension!?" Yuya practically screamed in Reiji's face, surprising the taller male and making him take a step back. Yuya realized his mistake and looked at the floor, shaking. "All this time, I thought...I thought…"

Yuya took a step back. "First of all, how did he get here? Who made him? And why did he choose the one night when…"

Reiji sighed. "I know. It was my mistake. I didn't realize it would affect Maiami City as much as it did." He turned away. "Anyway, I just had to tell you that much. Deal with it however you want, but I strongly caution against looking for him in this state."

"Your mistake?"

"Yes-"

"You made him do this?"

"Yes."

And Reiji left. Yuya just stared at the ground, fists balled, trying not to let tears fall and miserably failing. Free silently walked to his room to think about what he had just heard.

* * *

Shu ́s body was on the ground. It physically couldn't stand up. It had been training on its own for the last twelve hours and had finally collapsed.

This gave a chance for the real Shu to speak up.

"Hey, shadowy person. Mind explaining why I am being held hostage in my own mind?" He spoke up to the crumpled shadow in front of him. He was still chained to the wall, but the shadowy person was currently too tired to do anything about him speaking. Any physical activity seemed to take a toll on Shadow. That's what Shu named the person.

Shadow didn't so much as turn to Shu. "...Shut up…"

"Why should I?"

"I'll electrocute you…"

"You can try!" Shu laughed. "Now, why have you taken over my body?"

"I didn't choose to. Your body can handle a lot," Shadow wheezed. "I like this body. I don't think I'll be relinquishing my hold on it anytime soon."

"Why not?"

Shadow growled. "You're really getting on my nerves now, kid."

"So? Not like you can-" Shu was cut off by a searing pain burning in his abdomen. He looked down to see blood...and a knife.

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve," Shadow pulled the blade out of Shu, making him gasp in pain. "I won't let you die just yet. I'd rather have some fun with you…"

* * *

Yuya woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. He looked around and all he saw was red. It faded after a few seconds into Valt's concerned face. "You alright?"

Yuya shook his head and got off the bed. "I need some air." He started making his way to the balcony.

He had his hand on the doorknob leading to the balcony when Valt's voice cut him off. "What's going on with Shu?"

Yuya turned back at him and realized that Valt was the only one awake. This wasn't good. "What do you mean?"

"You kept repeating his name while you were tossing and turning…" Valt looked down.

Yuya didn't know what to say. Indeed, he had just had another vision, and he didn't know what to think. He sighed. "Don't worry, just a nightmare. Now go to sleep."

Valt protested. "But what if something happened-"

"He knows how to handle himself," Yuya interrupted, putting on a fake smile. He had mastered them after his father disappeared. "He's probably fine and getting stronger at the Raging Bulls."

Valt yawned. "You're probably right, but still…" He got off Yuya's bed and zombie-walked to his own. "I can't help worrying…"

Yuya just smiled. Valt fell straight asleep. Yuya opened the door to the balcony and walked out, enjoying the cool breeze ruffling his hair. He rested his arms on the railing and looked out over the city.

He just had a horrifying vision of Shu and he didn know what to think. Plus there was the news that Reiji had conveyed to him earlier. His head was swirling with confusion.

Yuya sighed, pulling his goggles over his eyes. It was a habit from when he was younger. When he was feeling sad he would pull his goggles over his eyes to hide his tears. He had never felt that sad during his time in the Beyblade Dimension, but this was definitely an exception. Silent tears streamed down his eyes and collected in his goggles as he thought about meeting his father again.

"You ́re not fooling anyone."

Yuya swiftly turned his head to see a familiar yellow boy sitting on the rooftop. He gave a jolt, quickly pulling off his goggles and dumping the water before facing the boy again. "Free!?"

"In the flesh," Free leaped down from the roof, landing softly on his feet next to Yuya. He went to the railing and looked at the view for a few moments. "I was there."

"Where?"

"When Reiji told you about your father."

"Oh," Yuya turned his attention to the view again. A minute went by without any of them saying anything.

"He was my hero."

Free did not say anything.

Yuya continued. "Where I came from, my father was really famous. He was really good at what he did and always made people smile, even his opponents."

Free cracked a small smile. "You said that was your mission earlier when you battled me."

"Yeah," Yuya nodded. "He was really strong. All that was left was for him to become the Champion, the best in the land. But then he never showed up for the match." Yuya's voice cracked on the last word, making Free look over at him. "I never saw him after that. It was just me and my mom after that. I tried to keep hope that he would come home again but my mom was losing hope rapidly. Eventually, I just accepted the fact that he was, well, dead…"

Yuya wiped a tear from his eye before it could fall. "Now, I know that he is alive. And I know that Reiji told him to come here. I just...I don't know what to think anymore."

A few more beats of silence. "Then why are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"Instead of thinking, feel what he's feeling."

"And how do I do that?"

Free gave Yuya a deadpan stare. "Why did you come to this Bey Club?"


	7. Unexpected Surprise

**Yello! Idol here with the last update for this story for the summer (probably). WHOOO!**

 **I can't wait for school. I will be busy, but meeting all the teachers and old friends is fun!**

 **Anyway, my brother wolfydude23 has been helping me with this story so far, but my cousin GodDraco163 has decided to pitch in as well! Now I can tell you that the plot will throw you in for a loop later on, so stay tuned.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Review and leave your thoughts (positively, don't use language that brings me down.) Criticism is MUCH appreciated!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

"Reiji!" Yuya stormed to the taller male who was currently watching the other Bladers battle. Reiji glanced at Yuya and then promptly ignored him. Yuya gritted his teeth and took another step forward. "Look at me!"

Reiji sighed and lazily gazed at Yuya. "What do you want?"

"A battle!"

Reiji sighed as he closed his eyes. "Why so suddenly?"

"I need to!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Reiji opened his eyes at the waver in Yuya's voice. Yuya was trembling a bit, though it was barely noticeable. "I need to understand things!"

Reiji stared at Yuya for a few seconds and then got off the wall. "Alright, fine. Meet me here tomorrow, sundown." Then he walked away.

Yuya clenched his fist, enraged at Reiji's retreating form. "How can he be so nonchalant…"

"Yuya!" Valt called. After a moment, when Yuya didn't respond, Valt came over. "Something happen? Why're you shaking?"

Yuya let out a light, breathy laugh. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm excited about sundown, that's all."

Valt took a step back in surprise and gasped. Yuya's red eyes were glowing, and his mouth, instead of smiling, was just relaxed and open like he was watching something. "Y-Yuya?"

The glow abruptly cut off as Yuya turned to Valt again. "Yeah? What's up?"

Valt shook his head frantically. "N-nothing! I'd better get back to practice with Kumicho!" And he scampered off.

Yuya just shook his head and walked out of the room. But once he closed the door behind him he collapsed on the wall, holding his head. Just his luck, right after he challenged Akaba Reiji to a battle, he had to get a vision of Shu. And Valt was there with Yuya when it happened as well. Valt already suspected him of hiding something.

He put a hand to his face only for it to come off sweaty. He took a deep breath, and with some effort, stood up to walk back to his dorm room and get some rest.

Shu...where are you?

* * *

Shu gasped in pain as he tried to move his head. Shadow had complete control now. There was nothing Shu could do, what with the knives sticking out from him and everything.

Shadow chuckled from a few feet ahead. "Had enough already?"

Shu painfully shook his head. "I've suffered worse…"

"...You do know that one stab will be all it takes to kill you at this point, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't care."

Shadow faced Shu, red eyes glinting in whatever light there was in Shu's mind at the time. "I suggest you just go along with what I want from you. You can't keep hiding your power forever."

"I'll get out of here soon," Shu sighed as he closed his eyes to rest.

Shadow laughed maniacally at this ridiculous statement. "How would you manage to do that?"

Shu just mumbled out a reply. "I believe in my friends." He smiled.

"Huh?" Shadow looked at Shu as incredulously as he could. Shu didn't move. He was sleeping with that angelic smile on his face that made Shadow want to hurl. Shadow turned away and resumed making Shu's body move.

"Who needs friends anyway? All they ever do is betray you…"

Yuya sat on his bed, pondering his dreams from previous nights and the one from today. He remembered Shu fighting for control of his body against Shadow, believing that his friends will help. Yuya was really creeped out. Shu might be in real trouble.

Nah, Valt is right. Shu is probably training hard at the Raging Bulls and is just fine. After all, Shu is the strongest blader that I know of, and Valt knows him really well, Yuya thought to himself.

Plus, he needed to go to sleep so he could get as much energy as possible for the battle against Reiji. He knew that Reiji was stronger than him, so he needed time to warm up. Yuya laid down and was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow.

"A day before the match between us and Sunbat...what is the boy thinking!?" Sasha groaned as she watched Yuya and Reiji get into position. "Reiji is basically on the same level as Free, and Yuya lost to him already!"

"I don't get it either, but it's what Yuya wants to do," Valt replied, looking at Yuya's stance.

"I mean, you never know what'll happen in a battle, so…" Kumicho tried consoling himself, but his face was proof enough that he was worried.

Yuya was stretching near the BeyStadium. On the other side, Reiji was assembling his launcher. The competitors were surrounded by the Bladers of BC Sol, who were watching with interest.

"I have no idea of what purpose you challenged me to a battle for. What I do know is that you are going to lose horrendously," Reiji calmly stated as he brought out his Bey. "Meet Doom Armageddon!"

Interesting, Yuya thought to himself. The Bey was literally just a pentagon, with brown coloring on the edges making it look like there were leather shields. In the middle there was a light-purple face with ominous scarlet eyes. The disk was Outer, which was known for its stamina, and the driver was Orbit. The stamina from the other two parts was going to be ruined by the shape of Armageddon's layer; it was a pentagon, so it would be unbalanced. A Bey like this was what Reiji was boasting about? This was going to be easy.

"Well, Pendulum Odd-Eyes is gonna crush you!" Yuya snapped his Bey onto his launcher. Reiji did the same.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"What?" While in the air, Doom Armageddon had changed. Now a spike protruded from each of the vertices of the pentagon. The spikes were huge and curved outward. They would provide protection and attack power. Yuya silently cursed to himself. He hadn't thought about the fact that Reiji was a clever man and most likely had some sort of a secret plan behind his Bey's appearance.

Odd-Eyes immediately took the center. Yuya had taken some precautions if you could call sneaking into Trad's office with Kumicho "precautions". Kumicho found a new launcher and Yuya had found a new Driver called Dimension. Trad was pretty angry but didn't mind in the end. Dimension had a feature where the driver could be 3 different lengths, allowing for attack, defense, and stamina settings. Odd-Eyes worked really well with it. Currently, it was in the defense length. Yuya had figured that if Odd-Eyes could take the center early on, it would be a blow to Armageddon who had low stamina, to begin with.

It wouldn't really be much help now.

Doom Armageddon went immediately for the attack. Typical Reiji. Calculating his opponent's strategy perfectly before the battle. "I got this in the bag,'' said Yuya confidently, "GO ODD-EYES! Spiral Flame Stronghold!"

Yuya had come up with the move the day before the battle. Flames shot out of Odd-Eyes' two horns, and as the Bey spun, the blaze grew to form a wall protecting Odd-Eyes.

"Oh?" Reiji smirked as Doom Armageddon made its way towards Odd-Eyes. "Did you think it would be that easy?"

"What do you mean?" Yuya watched as Armageddon slammed into Odd-Eyes, breaking through the fire. A spike hit Odd-Eyes' horn. Yuya gasped; the spike sprung inwards on contact like Armageddon was softening its own attack. However, the blade forced itself back out, launching both Beys backward. Armageddon's blade softened its impact against the wall, but Odd-Eyes burst.

"Burst Finish for Reiji! Score 2-0!" The ref called.

"Is that all you've got?" Reiji taunted.

No response.

"Yuya?"

* * *

Odd-Eyes flew towards the wall. Yuya couldn't believe that Reiji had broken through his new move so easily. Well, that was expected of Reiji.

Wait… On Odd-Eyes… was that a crack?

Yuya closed his eyes. An image of Shu's Bey breaking flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, a searing pain split through his head.

Yuya…

Yuya's eyes flew open, headache forgotten, as he turned around. However, Yuya's eyes just took in the unsurprised faces of his friends. No one was moving. Everything looked like someone painted the setting on a canvas in a monochrome palette. Yuya turned to the BeyStadium, but Odd-Eyes was suspended in midair.

The world suddenly spun and Yuya had to close his eyes from the dizziness.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a very familiar albino male who Yuya had been dreaming about for some time now staring at the floor.

Shu looked up, skin the color of old parchment, black bags under his eyes. His hair was no longer covering an eye, revealing both. Blood ran from his scar, which was split open. The damaged eye was closed from the pain. The other eye, instead of being crimson, was black, even to the whites. Yuya couldn't make out the pupil in that eye. Black cracks ran from that eye over his face. Overall, he looked like he just walked out of a horror movie.

This is what you've done to me.

"What?" Yuya tried reaching out to Shu, but Shu dissipated into the air. In place, a dark silhouette came to stand. A dark aura was flowing out of the figure. Yuya growled. "Shadow. Where is Shu?"

Shadow just stood there, arms crossed, shaking his head.

I wouldn't be worried about him right now. You've got WAY bigger problems than worrying about a dead friend.

"What do you mean, 'dead friend'?"

Shadow laughed hysterically. He opened his mouth to respond. However, instead of the chilling voice, Yuya had heard before, Valt's voice came through.

"YUYA!"

Suddenly the world took color and Yuya felt a force push him to the ground. He closed his eyes in pain as a headache overtook him.

"Yuya, wake up! YUUUYAAAA!"

"Damn it! SHADOW!" Yuya screamed.

"Yep, he lost his marbles."

"I wonder what happened."

"Isn't it obvious Free? He had a mental breakdown!"

Now Yuya could discern the voices. He blearily opened his eyes to see a very worried Valt staring at him from WAY too close. Yuya cringed and pushed him back.

"Personal space exists, Valt."

"You're okay!" Valt started sobbing as he threw his arms around Yuya, ignoring his previous comment.

"I wouldn't say OKAY. Maybe extremely upset at the crack in my Bey." Yuya laughed shakily as everyone gasped. "Speaking of which, did I burst?"

"NOOOOOOO, Yuya, you won the World League!" Sasha groaned sarcastically. "Maybe if you'd have been paying more ATTENTION instead of daydreaming, maybe you could have seen Reiji burst you ON THE FIRST HIT! "

"I don't know if you'd call Yuya's horrible nightmare, 'daydreaming', but whatever sinks your boat." Valt shrugged.

"The term is 'whatever FLOATS your boat, you dolts." With that, Sasha stormed out.

Everyone went their separate ways, all except for Free, who just stood in the corner watching everyone. Yuya sighed, looking at Sasha's teal jacket. "Geez, what's her problem?"

"Better question: What's YOUR problem?" Kumicho retorted, glaring at Yuya while Valt handed Yuya the pieces of Odd-Eyes. "Reiji literally called the match his win because you were out for so long!"

"Huh?"

"You literally fainted and started whispering random words. So you answer my question and then I'll answer you."

"Okay." Yuya took a deep breath and looked at the ground, wondering if he really should just spill the beans.

"We're your friends," Valt said softly. "You can tell us anything if there is any problem. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, thanks," Yuya blinked a few times, bracing himself. He would tell part of the truth. That can't really be called lying, can it? "It's just that when I saw the crack, I had a flashback to Shu's Bey breaking against Lui, and I then had a nightmare about Odd-Eyes breaking in the same way."

Everyone went silent. The silence stayed for a while, until...

"Guys!" Everyone turned their heads to see who broke the quiet. It was Wakiya, who was running at them with a strange urgency. "Guys, you won't believe what I just found out!"

"One sec, Wakiya. Yuya was just about to tell us something," Kumicho groaned.

"This is WAY more important!"

"Alright," Yuya consented. "What happened?"

"Shu is missing!"


	8. In Which Wakiya is Renamed Goldilocks

**Hey guys! Happy holidays in advance since I probably won't get a chapter out again this year. I'm sorry for updating so infrequently, it's just that if you read the notice I put up earlier, you'll know that my exams are in less than three weeks. These are the biggest exams of my LIFE (I'm exaggerating, but they certainly feel that way), so I'm trying to get updates out as much as possible. I joined another fandom by accident (I swear I didn't mean to) and then I had fanfiction ideas for that and now on top of everything else I have ten fanfics to update! I'm going crazy!**

 **Oh well. Anyway, please review, since your reviews keep me motivated. I am ever thankful to my readers who stayed with me since next year marks the second year I've been writing this series, so keep reviewing! I'm sorry you have to put up with an author who doesn't update frequently, but oh well, what can I do?**

 **BTW go listen to the ost Double Wing from Inazuma Eleven. I listen to it while writing and it i C.**

 **You know what? Just read. I won't keep you from the awesomeness at the end of the chapter. You'll never see it coming! (If you do I swear you're a god.)**

 **Peace!**

 **-Idol**

* * *

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Shu can't be missing!" Valt protested. "You're joking!"

"Well, he is now," Kumicho sighed. "What could have happened?"

Valt gasped as a realization hit him hard. "Yuya...you know something about this, don't you?"

"Yuya?" Wakiya asked, turning towards the said subject.

"Yuya was telling us something before you came," Kumicho explained to a surprisingly concerned Wakiya. "I have a feeling he was only telling part of the truth," He shot a pointed glare at Yuya, who visibly withered under the pressure.

"Yuya, what happened to Shu?" Valt pleaded. "He's just as important to us as he is to you!"

"I-" Yuya was close with Shu, it was true. They even lived together since Yuya didn't have a home. But as much as Shu was important to Yuya, he was a million times more important to Valt and the others. They _grew up_ with him. Yuya couldn't imagine what he would do if something happened to Yuzu or Gongenzaka.

He looked down, a tear threatening to fall out of his eye. "I'm sorry, everyone. I really am."

That's how he came to tell everyone about his nightmares.

When he told them about his latest one, Valt gasped in horror, as he did for every single nightmare. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!?"

"I thought I was just going crazy!" Yuya shouted. "What, you think that I'd believe that Shu is holed up in some dark dimension getting stabbed to death!?"

"Alright guys, calm down," Wakiya tried reinstating peace. "For now, I have a lead as of where he might be. You see, there is an organization called the Snake Pit. It's been churning out world-level Bladers for some time now. They say that the training there is really tough, but it can get you stronger faster. Doesn't that sound like something Shu would try?"

Everyone went silent, thinking. "You're right," Yuya whispered. "After his loss to Lui, he did tell me that he wanted to get stronger…"

"That's cool and all, but-"

"Say no more!" Wakiya exclaimed confidently. "We'll talk on my private jet."

"You have a private jet?"

"What do you expect from Goldilocks? That flexer…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Nobody noticed Free eavesdropping from the corner.

* * *

Later, flying over the Atlantic Ocean on Wakiya's private jet, Yuya, Valt, Kumicho, and Daina, who they picked up on the way, were listening to Wakiya sharing some info.

"So my private agents investigated a bit and we now know the possible location of the Snake Pit," Wakiya exclaimed proudly. "I'm 300% sure that it is in Mexico."

Valt and Kumicho gasped in happiness while Yuya and Daina facepalmed. "And I thought you were the smart one…" Yuya shook his head.

"Something to say, Yuya?"

"Actually, yeah. You can't be 300% sure about something; it isn't possible," Yuya explained. "The highest you can get is 100%."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Wakiya smirked.

"Have you ever studied percents…?" Daina sighed.

"No."

"Hey guys, what's a percent?" Valt asked innocently, causing Yuya to groan in frustration.

"Honestly, how old are you!?"

"Eleven," Everyone answered simultaneously.

Yuya was about to say something, faltered for a moment, and just decided to close his eyes and lean back in annoyance.

Wakiya looked at Yuya strangely. "Yuya, how old are you?"

"16, going on 17," Yuya mumbled, then realized what he had just said. "I-I mean, I'm eleven! Totally!"

"Uh-huh," Wakiya sarcastically answered. "Daina, why do you know percents?"

"Kumon sucks…" **(A/N: Kumon is a tutor system. My friend goes to one of its buildings and he hates it there. He learned percents in the third grade. He's in eighth how and he's almost at Calculus.)**

Wakiya nodded. "So now that we know that Yuya is 6 years older than us, can we continue?"

He continued. "I have a contact who gave me this info. He went there and learned of Shu's possible entry into the Snake Pit. He can guide us there."

"Yeah? What's his name?" Valt asked enthusiastically.

The name Wakiya uttered made Yuya's eyes snap open.

"Gongenzaka Noboru."

"GONGENZAKA!?" Yuya screamed by accident. Everyone looked at him, bewildered. A huge smile lit up Yuya's face for the first time in a while. "You could have said so earlier! This is going to be AWESOME!"

"You know this guy?" Kumicho questioned.

"But of course! We grew up together!" Yuya answered, excitement practically visible in his voice. "He lives in a dojo, so the guy's huge and strong to boot! He's a red belt in karate! Everyone would be scared when they looked at him, but inside, he was just a big softie who loved giving hugs. He would never leave my side, especially after…" Yuya's trailed off at the realization of what he was about to say, and he stared at his crimson sneakers with a rueful smile. "Well, anyway, he's my best friend and I'm really excited to meet him!"

"Uh-huh," Wakiya snorted. "You made that obvious. He's a strong blader too, you know. His Bey is Superheavy Benkei. It's said to be an impenetrable defense type"

"Makes sense, he was always a defensive Duelist."

"A what?"

"Wait, you told me once that where you come from, people played a card game instead of Beyblade!" Valt's face lit up with the realization that he remembered something.

"Yep! People who played Duel Monsters were called Duelists. There are categories of Duelists. For example, my father was an entertainment Duelist!" Yuya's heart broke a little when he thought of his father, but he couldn't let anyone know. The only person who knew so far was Free.

"That's cool," Daina smiled. "So are you a Duelist?"

"I was before I became a Blader."

The group kept talking about Yuya's past adventures as they reached Mexico. Yuya was careful not to break his carefully crafted facade. It was kinda like the times when he would be bullied and he would pretend he didn't care. But this time the only nagging thought was of his father and Shu, and that alone was enough to make Yuya start cracking.

The group stepped off the blimp once they arrived at their destination. They looked around, taking in the sights. The scene was similar to Spain, but it seemed a bit more lively. Yuya noticed that the Spanish spoken was slightly different here as well. Awed, they moved through the crowd to the designated meeting place. The meeting place was a huge plaza with a fountain in the middle. There were ribbons all around commemorating a sort of Mexican festival.

There was a performer juggling balls on a tightrope at the fountain, a parrot flying around his head. His hair was black and messy but styled just like gears of a clock. He wore a performers outfit and his skin was tanned, though he did not look Mexican. Besides his performance was the person that Yuya had been wanting to see for a long time. "Gongenzaka!"

Gengenzaka lifted his head in surprise. "Yuya!" He stood up to meet the running Yuya head-on ad crushed him in a bear-hug. "Oh, how the manly Gongenzaka missed you!"

Yuya laughed and returned the hug. "Same. I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Huh. They do know each other." Yuya broke out of the hug to see Daina, who had just commented, Wakiya smirking, and Valt and Kumichou staring at Gongenzaka's huge figure.

"Wait...don't you go to our school?" Kumicho had a memory of Gongenzaka being in his class.

"If you mean Beigoma, I did," Gongenzaka nodded. "But after I got my Bey I was contacted for an internship here. I managed to get Wakiya's phone number, so I was able to text him where I thought his friend could be when he started spamming me with-"

"NO! SHUSH!" Wakiya pressed his hand to Gongenzaka's mouth before he could say any more.

But the damage was already done.

"Pfft!" Yuya barely stifled a cackle. "Wakiya was _that_ worried? Last I checked, he nearly broke his wrist when he lost to Shu in the Nationals!"

"Shut. Up." Wakiya sent Yuya a death glare that didn't affect the tomato-haired boy too much, but he decided to let the subject go, making a mental note to use it as blackmail later.

"Whatcha doin'?" The performer from earlier popped out from behind Gongenzaka. "Gon-chan, did you make some new friends?" The parrot he owned started repeating what he said, making Valt gasp in amazement.

Gongenzaka pulled the boy in front of him a bit too harshly, though nobody noticed. "Guys, this is Cuza Ackermann. He's the one who told me about the Snake Pit."

"Oh, so we have you to thank." Yuya pushed Gongenzaka's hand off Cuza's shoulder and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Yuya Sakaki. My friends are Valt, Rantaro, though we just call him Kumichou, Goldilocks (" _Hey! That's Wakiya, mind your tongue!"_ ), and Daina." Yuya gestured to each boy respectively.

"Nice to meet you all! So, I'm assuming you guys don't know where the Snake Pit is," Cuza started.

Everyone shook their heads, looking at Cuza for more information. Said acrobat kept his lips sealed for a few seconds to add suspense to his next answer, which utterly shocked everyone.

His answer?

Drum Roll Please…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I have no idea either!"

"EEEEHHHH!?" Everyone fell anime-style while Cuza laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I know it's in the jungle over there," Cuza pointed somewhere. "But I don't know where exactly…"

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Wakiya took hold of Cuza and started dragging the boy to the specified direction, much to his surprise. Yuya laughed and started to walk behind the two when-

.

.

.

.

"You'll never find him."

.

.

.

"Excuse me?"

A blinding pain behind his eyes made Yuya gasp and fall into something warm- he wasn't sure _what_ exactly- he cried out in pain as he felt pressure on his neck- he gasped for more oxygen and then he **_couldn't breathe_** \- everything was muffled, he could hear shouting, it was **painful** ** _,_** _nothing made_ ** _sense_** _anymore_ -

Then a face printed itself in Yuya's mind. A very white face surrounded by black plasma on a white background, bloodshot eyes, mouth open in an eternal scream.

That's when Yuya's mind decided to fall unconscious.


	9. Proposal

**Hey guys, Idol here, back with another chapter! Also, great news: I'm free! The exam was a breeze! I've already scored well on one, so I'm waiting for the results for the other two. So I can upload more frequently now, and I'm graduating from middle school this year too! (Middle school is the same as Junior High.) So yeah, I'm excited, and I can update more as well!**

 **The plot's moving along fairly well now, and I'm excited to see your reactions to the twists and turns I have planned! (insert evil laugh here) Also, I decided I'd be giving song recommendations, and anime recommendations, each chappie, cuz why not? So for this one, Song: Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and the anime is Haikyuu.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review! They keep me motivated and I can update faster if you leave some encouragement. If you have any criticism, please throw it at me, cuz I really need to improve.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the metal halls. A boy chad in white and red pressed his hand to a sensor, opening the door in front of him. He stepped into the bare room, eyes scanning everything through the mask. The room was gray, like everything else in the building. In the middle of the room was a chair with a boy chained to it. The boy had a messy mop of green hair with red hair underneath, making it look like a tomato. On his head were orange-tinted goggles, one lens having a blue star on it. His skin was pale and his face peaceful in sleep. He wore a red tank top with a white jacket that looked like a school uniform, which he wore like a cape. He had olive baggy trousers with built-in Bey Holders. He wore maroon sneakers. This boy was sickeningly familiar to the room's intruder, but he didn't dare acknowledge it.

He slowly stepped forward and knelt to he was eye-level with the sleeping boy. The faint noise made the trapped boy stir, and he blearily opened his striking red eyes. "Ugh, what the-"

Suddenly he froze, looking at the boy in front of him like a deer looking at headlights. He made a small choking noise and refocused. "S-Shu!?"

Shu smirked. "It's Red Eye to you."

"What-" The boy tried to move only to find a cold sensation on his arms and legs. The chains bound him tight, leaving angry red marks on his skin. He looked back at Shu in shock as Shu stood. Everything was different; his posture, expression, the mask obscuring his face. He was only recognizable because when the boy looked at Shu, he had a sinking, nauseating feeling, just like he had after his nightmares.

Shu addressed the prisoner. "I had orders to check up on you and have a little chat." Shu walked behind him and pulled a chair over to sit in. Heck, even the way he held himself while sitting spoke volumes about how much he had changed. "For starters introductions. But they really aren't necessary. You know me and I know you, Sakaki Yuya."

Yuya growled, still trying to break the chains, though he knew it was futile. "Where are Valt and the others?" He tried to lace his voice with venom, but it really didn't work much since he wasn't used to conveying much except happiness. Even in the Zarc incident, he couldn't force hate into his voice no matter how he tried.

His attempt was apparently even worse than he thought since it made Shu burst into laughter. "You know you're just a teddy bear inside, so why are you even trying? I honestly can't believe you are really a fourth of Zarc!" He let chuckles escape from his mouth for a bit longer, ignoring the death gare Yuya was sending him. "To answer your question, yes, they are fine. I just met with them earlier. They came here to search for Shu and you, then they tried to challenge me. Quite foolish if you ask me. They lost in a few seconds. Valt really deteriorated."

"You dare-" Yuya tried lunging out of the chair but failed, since the chair was bolted to the floor. " _Shadow…_ "

"Noticed, huh?" Shu-no, _Shadow,_ stood and started circling Yuya like a predator whose choice prey was cornered. "Anyway, let's cut to the chase. I have a proposal."

Yuya stopped struggling to hear out the megalomaniac. "A proposal? Like you want to marry me? In that case, that's a hard NO."

Shadow cringed and facepalmed. " _NO!_ What kind of _maniac_ would want to marry _you?_ "

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You set yourself up for it…" Shadow muttered. "Anyway, I have a...bargain for you," HE clarified, choosing his words carefully so Yuya wouldn't get any more ideas. "Refusing a deal like this would be a crime."

"Alright. Spill."

Shadow sighed, going over the conditions in his head. "You join the Snake Pit. You train under Ashtem like the rest of us, and we respect you and give you fame and glory. In return, you must obey Ashtem's every order."

"Who do you think I am?" Yuya countered. "I don't care what you do to me. Torture me like you did to Shu, I really couldn't care less. Kill me if you want! But I'm not going to hurt my friends!"

By this point Shadow had completed a full circle around Yuya, so Yuya was able to see the psychopathic grin that filled his face. "Oh, did I mention what happens if you refuse?"

Shadow continued, each word sending more terror in Yuya. "Firstly, you'll never see Shu again. That's because he will be buried six feet deep!" He cackled when he saw Yuya's blanched face. "Secondly, we have some important info. Ever wonder where your father went?"

Yuya's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking in fear. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would!" Shadow drew closer to Yuya. "We will let you escape, but with the burden of knowing that you were _so close_ to our father!" There was virtually no distance between the two anymore. Their noses were touching, and Shadow gripped the metal chair behind Yuya. Yuya could see through the glass in the mask where Shadow's eyes were, and he gasped in surprise- they were _pure black._ "Our leader will do away with him, I promise you. His speeches about smiles are _infuriating!_ You wouldn't want to leave with the burden of having condemned the two people dearest to you, now, would you?"

Yuya tried to keep himself rigid, but he couldn't stop the trembling. The longer he stared into those pitch-black eyes, the more his breath quickened and his palms sweat. It was all he could do to keep the defiant expression on his face. Was this really the same Shu who had taken him in when he didn't have a home, who had comforted him on the sofa so long ago, reassuring him that he would get home?

No, this wasn't. Yuya knew that much. Something had happened that compelled Shu to come here and become a slave to Shadow. Who _was_ Shadow? A dark part of Shu's personality that had manifested when Spriggan broke against Longinus? Thinking about it made Yuya feel all the more apprehensive.

After he had deemed the shorter boy had had enough, Shadow pulled away, a creepy smile still playing on his lips as he turned towards the door. "Well, I'll give you a day to think about it-"

"Wait! I'll do it!"

Now it was Shadow's turn to be surprised. He whirled around to face the captive. "What did you say?"

Yuya bowed his head in shame. "If it means Shu and my father will be safe, I'll do it…"

After a moment of stunned silence, Shadow grinned again. "Now, that's what I like to hear. Good boy. I'll be taking my leave; Astem will surely want to see you shortly." He pressed his palm to the sensor and left.

Yuya sighed in relief, and then gasped in realization and dread. _What did I just do…_

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

Wakiya punched a tree in frustration. Nobody stopped him, even though he left a sizable dent. They just stared at the ground with sullen faces, too depressed to do anything. Wakiya was just taking out his anger on the tree.

They had just woken up after they were ejected from the Snake Pit. They had come to the training center to find Shu, and instead lost one of their own brethren, Yuya. "If only we were a little more careful...RED EYE, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON SHU OR YUYA I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO SEE YOUR DEATH!" Wakiya screamed at the sky after he bruised his hand.

"What do they want with Yuya?" Tears started filling Valt's eyes. "He never did anything to them!"

Another uncomfortable silence followed Valt. He looked close to sobbing at this point. After all, he had lost two of his most precious friends.

Gongenzaka was probably the worst off. He was sitting in the corner with his face in his hands, trying not to sob. He had vowed to protect Yuya at all costs when he was younger, and he had just broken the oath. Rantaro was trying to console him.

Cuza wiped the tears off his face and stood up. "What are we doing?" He questioned quietly, drawing attention to him. "We lost horribly to Red Eye, lost one of our comrades, and all we can do is cry? What kind of pathetic friends are we?" He shook his head, and a determined glint shone in his eyes. "Sitting here weeping won't do anything. Yuya needs us, he probably can't get out, considering how strong Red Eye is. So we have to train. Train until we drop, until we are strong enough to reclaim Yuya!" He looked around at his friends, who had long since wiped their tears away. "I'm not as close to him as you guys, and apparently a guy named Shu is missing too, but I know that if I were Yuya or Shu, I'd be really disappointed right how!"

"Yeah, the acrobat is right!" Kumicho agreed.

EVeryone looked at eachother, a newfound courage in their hearts. Valt broke the ice. "So, what's the plan? BC Sol?"

Cuza looked at him. "Wait, you guys are from BC SOL!? Why did I not know about this?"

"What team are you from, Cuza?" Gongenzaka inquired.

"Top Wand," Cuza answered. "Hey, maybe we could get the teams together for a training camp!"

"Omigosh, yes!" Valt jumped in excitement. "That would be awesome for training!"

"The Europe Tournament is coming up soon," Wakiya contemplated, bruised hand forgotten. "This would be a good chance to brush up on our skills against unknown Bladers, as well as keeping the goal of beating Red Eye in mind."

"Exactly!" Cuza nodded.

Valt gasped in realization. He looked at Kumicho. "Hey, didn't Daina join a beyblading team in France?"

Kumicho gasped as the fact hit him. "He did! We could call and invite him and his team over as well!"

"What are we waiting for?" Gongenzaka smashed his fist into his other palm. "Let's get to Spain and plan!"


	10. Quicksand

**Hey guys! Idol here! This update came much earlier than anticipated, but that's because I have more free time now! So look forward to updates more frequently!**

 **Also, I'm planning on rewriting Beyblade Burst Arc-V, the prequel to this. I was looking it over the other day and I noticed how messy the plot was, so now I want to fix it. So please read that and give your thoughts on that! And this series won't be ending at Arc-God, I'm planning on making a Beyblade Burst Arc-Z (for Cho-Z), Arc-GT (For GT, obviously), and once the fifth season comes out, maybe one for that too.**

 **Song recommendations:**

 **Song: Grand Escape by the Radwimps (And by that stretch, watch the new moie Weathering with You. Its really good!)**

 **Artist: After the Rain**

 **Anyway, as always, please review (I really want to improve) and tell me if some things are unclear since I am aware this chapter is kind of confusing. PM me for any concerns!**

 **\- Idol**

* * *

 _Shadow, A mysterious creep who is intent on controlling Shu. Shu struggled but eventually lost against the immense power from Shadow. So Shadow decided to go one step further and kidnap me to make me a part of the Snake Pit, the evil organization hiding behind the facade of a training facility._

 _The question is, what_ is _Shadow? He's not a normal being, more like a mental state. He acts a lot like what those mental health books described as a crazy person. But Shu didn't go through anything that tragic recently; I was with him the whole time._

 _Wait..._

"Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya squeaked as the door slammed open. Two shadowy figures stood at the doorway. "We have orders to escort you to Master Ashtem immediately." They approached Yuya, who had learned by now that struggling yielded no results. Both had masks on, but one mask had an orange-tinted glass at the eyes, and one had cerulean glass. They unshackled Yuya and grabbed the boy roughly by the arms, pulling him to his feet and dragging him out of the room.

They only had to walk a short distance before they entered a new room. This room was gray instead of white, and there was a black desk in the middle where a man sat. He had on a black and purple mask with a complimenting robe. What could be seen of his hair was white. Next to him was Red-Eye, looking a bit calmer than when Yuya had seen him last.

Yuya's captors shoved Yuya forward and shut the door. Yuya collapsed after being pushed so roughly since he'd been sitting for three days straight and he wasn't used to walking without help yet. He shakily got to his feet and glared at the authority figure. "What do you want?"

The man laughed heartily. "My, you've got some character, don't you?"

"Get to the point," Yuya growled out.

Red Eye stepped forward. "Long story short, your friends abandoned you."

"Ha!" Yuya barked a laugh. "As if! I think I know my friends better than you."

"Or do you?" The cold undertone in the other man's voice sent chills down Yuya's spine, though the boy tried to keep a poker face. The man spoke again. "Let's do this again. I'm Ashtem. You are Yuya Sakaki. I have something I want to show you if you want proof of your friends' betrayal. Red Eye, if you will," Ashtem gestured to Red Eye, who pressed a remote. A projector and a screed suddenly materialized out of the metal of the walls, surprising Yuya. A video flickered to life on the screen.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

Valt and the others were in the forest, frazzled after being ejected out of the Snake Pit. Valt groaned in annoyance. "Why are we even rescuing Yuya? He's the weakest human being on the planet!"

"No skills whatsoever," Wakiya agreed.

"I thought I knew him, but he's really changed," Gongenzaka pitched him, breaking Yuya's heart that moment. "He's the same as freaking _Shu_ , and we know how much of a weakling he is."

"He's gone soft. He even believed we were his friends!" Kumicho scoffed.

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that he's got no potential, and I wondered why you guys hung out with him," Cuza hung from a branch, upside down, disapproval etched on his features. "I'm glad you all knew who he really was."

They kept trash-talking Yuya while walking out of the forest. Said tomato head's legs lost all strength and he fell to his knees. _No way...they promised…_

A hand appeared in his vision, and he looked up at Red Eye. "Our friends betrayed us both, so let's team up. Let's show the world that we aren't the weak children they think we are."

"Shadow?"

"No, this isn't Shadow. This is Red Eye. Shadow's resting right now."

Yuya got to his feet. "I don't want Red-Eye's opinion, I want to know what Shu did! Obviously he didn't choose this path on his own-"

"Shu took the offer I proposed to him and this was the result," Ashtem interjected. "The difference is visible. Red Eye is much more powerful than he was when he first started here, and he still has a way to go. Red Eye and Shu are the same. So what do you say I grant you the same power?"

Yuya shook his head in despair. "No, my friends would never leave me-"

"Friends are as dispensable as plastic bags!" Red Eye roared. "If you don't believe this, then how do you explain what you just saw? Don't forget, they betrayed me as well. Power's the only thing that matters. If you don't have any, you're as good as dead, and if you get power from your friends, that's even worse!"

Yuya bowed his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Memories of their adventures filled his head. Yuya didn't want to believe that they really didn't want anything more to do with him, but there was solid proof that Yuya couldn't argue against. And as much as Yuya hated to admit it, Shu was right in a way. If a person didn't have any individual power, they probably wouldn't last long in the world. _But still,_ _how could they do this to me?_

Yuya looked up again to see Ashtem holding out a mask to him. The mask was very similar to Shu's, but the eyepieces were a deeper red and there were scarlet streaks spreading from them. "You don't even have to do any training. All you have to do is put on the mask."

Slowly, reluctantly, Yuya's hands reached out and took the mask in his hand. Staring at it for a second, he shoved all thoughts of his friends out of his mind and shoved the mask on before he had any doubts.

Yuya's mind went black.

Ashtem grinned as the eyepieces lit up. "Welcome to QuickSand, Blood Eye."

* * *

"Shadow?"

"Who?"

Yuya stared at the figure in front of him, who stared back. Yuya was in a dark space and a force field blocked him from going anywhere. He was trapped in a small bubble. In front of him was an apparition that was almost identical to Shadow.

The black figure shook his head. "My name is Raven. At least if you're going to guess, get it right," It sighed.

Yuya shook his head and started trying to find a way out of the bubble, banging on the invisible walls. "Why are you doing this? Let me go!"

Raven chuckled. "Like it's gonna be that easy. You agreed to this, so let me take control."

"But-"

"I assume you wouldn't like a knife sticking out from your gut?"

Yuya shut up.

* * *

"I can't battle like this!" Blood Eye snarled, throwing his Bey across the room, after his fifth loss. He turned to Ashtem. "You promised me power!"

Ashtem shook his head. "It seems that I made a miscalculation. You got your power, yet I granted you so much that your Bey couldn't take it. I know a way for it to evolve, but I'm afraid it may still be too early-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Blood Eye screamed, flailing his hands. "I need power. Power, power, I don't care what I have to do to get it, but I want power. I _need_ power to show those bastards I called friends who I have become."

Ashtem looked at Blood Eye in surprise before consenting. "Right. I've been needing to test out something new anyway. This way."

Ashtem and Blood Eye walked out of the room into the hallway, walking in silence. Blood Eye decided to break the ice. "So, I joined the Snake Pit. Why did you say 'Welcome to QuickSand?'"

Ashtem smirked. "'Bout time I told you anyways. Snake Pit has a representative team and an elite team. The Bladers in that elite are far more skilled than Red-Eye himself."

Blood Eye drew in a breath. "So you gave me enough power to be equal with these top-tier Bladers?"

"I thought I did, but I was wrong, so we are going to change things a bit."

Raven was controlling Blood Eye so that he didn't show any emotion, but inside his mind, Yuya was shivering from fear of what was to come. He knew that he was basically going to be used as an experiment, but he couldn't do anything while trapped inside the bubble. _This is worse than when we faced Zarc…_

Finally, Ashtem put his hand on a sensor and pushed open two heavy metal doors, ushering Blood Eye inside. There was lots of technological equipment and people monitoring the computers, but what stood out to Blood Eye was the huge tank in the center filled with green liquid. "This is the Requiem Project."

"We're getting a new member?"

A black-haired boy yawned lazily as he spoke, leaning against the wall of the plain room, about to fall asleep. Two others were in the gray room: A girl with wavy, pale blue hair in a ponytail, and a boy with a mohawk of olive-green hair. The girl was the most alert of the three, the mohawk boy was tired, and the black-haired boy with the crewcut wanted to fall asleep.

The girl was the one who had broken the news, so she spoke in reply to the black-haired boy's inquiry. "Nico, you're the leader so you should be more on top of these things! At this rate, even Brody could lead QuickSand better than you."

"Nah, fam," The mohawk, how known as Brody, shook his head. "I'm the messiest out of all of us. At least Nico has a photographic memory."

"Come on guys, it's really not that special," Nico yawned again. "So Calamity, what are the newbie's stats?"

Calamity pulled out her tablet and opened a document. "It says here that his name is Yuya Sakaki, or Blood Eye," She read off. "He just recently joined the Beyblade world, and before he did, there was no record of him even existing. No birth certificate, no parents, nothing."

"Huh. That's interesting," Brody nodded.

Calamity continued. "He used to be part of the Beigoma Academy Bey Club, the place where Red Eye's from. Apparently, he used to live with Red Eye. He appeared in the Nationals and crushed the opponent. In that match, he used an unknown Bey with inhumane power, almost rivaling Free de la Hoya."

"A powerhouse then."

"Yep," Calamity affirmed Nico's assumption. "So he was scouted by BC Sol and he was kidnapped by Ashtem so he could join QuickSand. To be honest, we really need more members. Having Red Eye would be cool, but he's not as good as Blood Eye, apparently."

"A _real_ powerhouse then."

"We've already established that, Nico," Calamity countered exasperatedly as she scrolled further down the document. "It says that- wait, WHAT!?"

"Cal?" Brody jumped at Calamity's screech and drew closer. "What happe- MCSCUSE ME!?"

"1. Stop using overused memes. 2. Someone, please explain what's going on," Nico yawned again.

"H-h-he's going through t-the R-Requiem Project," Brody stammered.

Nico's eyes flew open.

" _Excuse me?"_

* * *

"The Interdimensional Lancers Council meeting will now commence."

"Attendance: Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya absent. Present: Reiji, Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, Dennis, Shun, Tsukikage."

Reiji looked at the sea of faces sitting in chairs around the circular table. Reiji was the nearest to the door and the most separated out of all of them. He explained the situation. "As you may know, after Zarc's defeat, a new enemy has risen. Gongenzaka, please explain what happened in Mexico."

Gongenzaka nodded. His eyes were still puffy and red, and his voice a bit dry, but otherwise he seemed to have recovered. He recounted to the group how the friends from BC Sol had met up with him and adventured to the Snake Pit, how Yuya was kidnapped from under their nose, and Yuya's recurring nightmares. Everyone was horror-stricken, as expected. Most people didn't know Yuya that well, but before joining BC Sol, Yuya had gotten to know everybody and had become part of the ILC, which was a top-secret Council dedicated to finding a way back to the original four dimensions.

After the Zarc battle, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri went missing. There were sightings of crazy-strong bladers in different countries, but they were never found. However, they did find many other people from their original dimensions that were sucked into the giant hole which brought them to the Beyblade world. Though some of them had grudges against others, (Ruri disliked Dennis a whole deal, Shun and Reiji didn't exactly get along, etc.) they all put aside their differences to work together. As such, the Council split up to look for ways back to their home while finding the three missing boys. They usually meet once a month, but after Valt and the others came back without Yuya, Reiji called an emergency meeting.

Yuzu stood up after Gongenzaka finished. "We're going to the Snake Pit."

"Hah!?" Dennis, an orange-haired boy who was not present during the Zarc battle, gaped at the pinkette. "You're not serious are you?"

"Yuya is my friend, and if he's in danger, I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Yuzu cried out, looking at Reiji. "Please, Akaba Reiji-"

"Please sit down, Ms. Hiragi."

"But-"

"I understand that you are very close to Yuya-"

"It's not that!" Yuzu interrupted Reiji with a shout of defiance. Everyone looked at her in surprise; nobody was used to the usually quiet girl suddenly shouting and commanding attention. Her voice when she next spoke was much softer, yet still loud in the silent room. "When we battled Zarc, I couldn't do anything. I could only stand there while all of my friends' souls were taken by Olympia; I couldn't do anything when I was captured by Akaba Leo. I was the most _useless person in the world and because of that, my best friend got hurt!_ And you expect me to just stand back again this time!?"

Reiji sighed and sat down.

The atmosphere quickly got quiet.

"Of course I'm not saying that we just let Yuya be kidnapped there," Reiji looked at the still-standing pinkette. "But we cannot just rush in, or you will be defeated as well. I know how much you trained," He interrupted Yuzu before she had a chance to protest. "But last time, with Zarc, we rushed into the situation much to quickly and because of that, Zarc was revived. We were only saved because Shu's will to save his friend was too strong for Zarc. Heck, we even got _Valt_ to fuse with Zarc! Something similar will happen if we don't make a game plan, so I suggest going about this a bit more passively." Reiji's glasses flashed as he looked at Yuzu.

Sighing in defeat, Yuzu took her seat again.

Reiji nodded. "Right, so this is what we will do."


	11. AN PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't an update, but please read this!**

 **So I was writing the latest chapter, and I realized that I had absolutely _no idea_ where I wanted the plot to go. I messed up the fic big-time and I got really angry at myself.**

 **So what I'm going to do is I'm going to rewrite Beyblade Burst Arc-V so that Arc-God has a better premise. Right now there are too many characters to keep track of and the plot is getting really messy. Most of the major plot points published so far will be unchanged in God, but I cannot say the same for the prequel.**

 **So this fic is on hiatus for now and I am uploading a new fic which will contain the rewrite, so be on the lookout for that. I'm listing this as complete for now. I have chapter one of the rewrite done, and you'll notice some changes pretty early if you compare the old one and the new one side-by-side.**

 **Anyway, that's all I had to say. Thanks, guys! If you have any questions, leave a review, or better, PM me. I'll respond sooner to PMs than reviews because to respond to a review I need to upload a chapter if the reviewer is a guest, but I will respond someway or another!**

* * *

 **Song recommendation: RPG by Mafumafu**

 **Artist recommendation: After the Rain**

 **Anime Recommendation: Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

 **\- Idol**


End file.
